policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
SWAT 4: Mission 4: A-Bomb Nightclub
SWAT 4 Mission of A-Bomb Nightclub last mission← →next mission Mission which takes place in the A-Bomb Nightclub at 1536 Adelaide Avenue. Mission Brief Objectives *BRING ORDER TO CHAOS *RESCUE ALL THE CIVILIANS Introduction We're being called up for a rapid deployment at an ongoing shotsfired situation at the A-Bomb nightclub. At least four gunmen, likely more, are exchanging shots with each other. They don’t appear to be actively attacking civilians, or attempting to hold hostages, although we have reports that there are multiple victims wounded from crossfire. Witness reports are confused, and in some cases, conflicting. We have both Caucasian and Hispanic shooters, shooting along racial lines. All of them appear to be young adult males. We have two possible entries: the front door, past the ticket booth, and a back-alley loading zone. We have a rough sketch of the layout from an off-duty bartender; give it a once over, but don’t trust it too much. Most of the patrons made it out; however, there are still civilians holed up in there. We know some of them are wounded from witness reports. The perimeter is still reporting sporadic gunfire inside, and the paramedics won’t go in until we’ve cleared the building. You need to get in there and bring order to chaos by locating and arresting the gunmen. In addition, you need to locate and secure for evacuation all remaining civilians, especially the wounded. Review the information, choose your entry, and get your gear together. It’s time to go to work. Entry Option File:SWAT4 mission4-S1L1.JPG|Side 1, Level 1 Front entrance File:SWAT4 mission4-S2L1.JPG|Side 2, Level 1 Service entrance, off of side alley A-Bomb Nightclub3.JPG A-Bomb Nightclub.jpg|First Floor. A-Bomb Nightclub2.jpg|Second Floor. Mission 4 - A-Bomb Nightclub (Loading).PNG|Level Loading. Mission Summary Your first rapid deployment is a real doozy. A couple of rival gangs have set off a small war in the A-Bomb nightclub. It’s your job to go in and clean house so the paramedics can get in and treat the numerous wounded civilians. Anywhere between 11 to 13 suspects, armed with a mix of handguns and submachine guns, are in the club. None of the suspects are wearing body armor, but it might be easier to identify them if they were. The nightclub is a popular youth hangout so the gang members easily blend in with the civilians, making hostiles that much harder to ID. That’s why non-lethal gear is so vital on this mission, allowing you to shoot first and ask questions later. The morale of the individual gang members differs greatly. Some will surrender easily, but others will try to put up a fight, even after being shot. When clearing rooms, render the suspects harmless with CS gas before making entry, then move in to subdue them with less lethal shotguns, Pepper-ball guns, and Tasers. If non-lethal solutions aren’t working, pull out your pistol and shoot non-compliant suspects in their arms or legs. Although most of the civilians managed to escape when shots first rang out, approximately 11 innocents are still inside—nearly half of them with life-threatening gunshot wounds. If any civilians get killed in a firefight, the mission is a failure. Protecting the public is your first priority, so neutralize the suspects quickly and aggressively before they kill someone. Sierra 1 has a rather limited view of the side 4, level 1 storage room (1-F) through a window. You may be able to disable one or two suspects from this angle, but the bulk of the work must be completed by the entry team. Still, check with high ground before clearing this room. Category:SWAT 4 Missions